User blog:Bzero/RL: Week in Review – Week of 2010.03.07 – 03.13
This week started off well, but has been sucky ever since. The Jonathan Coulton/ They Might Be Giants concert was great, but I came back from the weekend sick with laryngitis and just started feeling better yesterday. I’d hoped to get some things done while I was home sick, but as usual since I wasn’t feeling well my body just shut down and I slept long hours until I was better. Unfortunately now Nivagi is sick and might not get to join us this weekend for Tojo and Mika’s party tomorrow. B( Sunday I woke up in Evansville feeling sickly because of my cold, so Ke, Dyliana, and Nivagi went out to breakfast without me. They brought food back and then Nivagi stayed to snuggle while Ke and Dyliana went toga-material shopping for this weekend. Later we all headed down to Nashville to see Jonathan Coulton and They Might Be Giants. The venue sucked, but the concert was wonderfully entertaining. As soon as the show was over we hurried up to Bloomington so Dyliana could go to work. Monday I’d intended to drive back early to Indy, but I was feeling terrible so I slept most of the day, waking only when Dyliana got off work and was available for an early dinner. Ke, Nivagi, and I ate with Dyliana at the Irish Lion and then headed back to Indianapolis. I’d hoped since I had the day off, I’d be able to get on the MUX at a decent time. Unfortunately since I was sick all day and got a late start, I didn’t manage to get on the MUX before most of the player-base had to log off for bed. Tuesday I was still sick and couldn’t talk, so I finally went to the doctor. After teasing me for getting sick after everyone else in Indiana was getting better, he diagnosed me with laryngitis. He ordered voice rest and told me to stay home from work until Thursday. The good news was that I was no longer contagious and should be mostly better soon. I spent the day at IceSpark’s trying to get some writing done, and then got on the MUX to role-play with Over Kill and Raven as Evac, and with Scarlett as General G.I. Joe. Wednesday I spent most of the day asleep until IceSpark got home from work, and then joined her in a nap until hunger drove us out to get dinner (I hadn’t eaten all day). When we got back I went over to Nivagi’s to hang out when she got home from class. Ke made food, but since I’d already eaten I just hung out with them while they ate. Ke was tired and Nivagi wasn’t feeling well, so after dinner Nivagi and I retired to Nivagi’s room to watch Angel and then sleep. By Thursday I was feeling better and went back to work. I spent a lot of the day training and catching up, and then after work met up with Ke to go skating. We went to Meijer to buy Ke wrist guards since she recently fell and broke her thumb *without* wheels on her feet, but although Meijer sells skates and elbow and knee pads, they don’t sell wrist guards. I wasn’t feeling 100% myself, so we went back to Ke’s house and watched The Colbert Report before bed. Today work sucked – I wish I had been able to just take the whole week off. Talking to IceSpark and Dyliana did help me get through the day, as well as nice messages from Stsm. Dyliana is on her way up to Indy, so after work we’re planning to get food and then probably snuggle, watch something, and go to sleep early since we’re both exhausted. Work’s gotten quieter as it’s gotten later, so at least my stress level is dropping as the time to escape approaches. Tomorrow Dyliana and I get to sleep in and then Ke and she will go over to Mika and Tojo’s to help them prepare for the party. The rest of my girlfriends and I plan to join them later, although since Nivagi is still sick, she might not be able to go. Since it’s an Ides of March toga party, IceSpark, with her college Greek experience, will have to lead us in Bacchanalia. As always, I have some social anxiety even a day before the party, but with so many cool people going I should have fun once I relax. Quiz Meme: I scored as Capt. Mal Reynolds. The Captain. I am the captain of the ship, so the crew is my responsibility. I just want to do the job, get paid and keep flying. Why is that always so hard? Why can’t things ever go smooth? Capt. Mal Reynolds 69% River Tam 63% The Operative 63% Zoe Alleyne Washburne 56% Inara Serra 50% Simon Tam 50% Shepherd Derrial Book 44% Hoban 'Wash' Washburne 44% Jayne Cobb 38% Kaylee Frye 38% Which Serenity character are you? created with QuizFarm.com Category:OOC Category:RL Category:Blog posts